dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Universe 9
Universe 9: Powerful Earthlings Universe 9 (第9宇宙, Dai kyū uchū) is the designation given by the Vargas of Universe 1 to the universe in which the strongest fighters are all Humans. In this universe, Goku never arrived to Earth. It is clear that in this universe Krillin succeeded Master Roshi as the Turtle Hermit and seems to be serving as mentor to Yamcha and Tenshinhan. Divergence In this universe, Coola took notice of Kakarotto, an infant Saiyan in a space pod being sent to Earth, to which Coola gave the order to intercept its course. This causes Freeza to become enraged and enters Coola's ship and proceeds to threaten him, causing his brother to smack him in the face. When Freeza recovers from the blow, Freeza threatens to inform their father of their dispute, leading Coola to impale his younger brother with a Death Beam to his forehead, killing him. Krillin has become the new Kamesennin and does not recognize Universe 18's Son Gokū as anything but another bloodthirsty Saiyan. More specifically, in the novel it is highly suggested that the main element of divergence is the fact that Son Gokū was never sent to Earth. So, Tien and Kulillin got to know each other because Tien trained under Son Gohan, and Son Gohan introduced Tien to Master Roshi because he was a disciple of Master Roshi himself. The group does seem to recognize Vegeta, Coola (who took a more active role against his group than Freeza in Universe 9), and Babidi. At some point Yamcha was augmented into a cyborg by Dr. Gero and given the designation Artificial Human #17. He was probably selected instead of Lapis and Lazuli who became Artificial Humans #17 & #18 in the standard Dragon Ball timeline. Dr. Gero's motivation for creating the Artificial Humans in Universe 9 is currently unknown as Son Gokū never met Kulilin and never engaged in any of the adventures of his Universe 18 counterpart. As such it is unknown who (if anyone) destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, fueling Gero's desire for revenge. However, it is likely that Kulillin led the hero group in Universe 9, much like Gokū did in Universe 18. It was confirmed in the novel, that Tien and Kulillin died at some point during the course of events, being able to train under King Kai and getting to learn the Kaioken. However, an official DBM poster shows that they fought Mercenary Tao, King Piccolo, Vegeta, Coola, Salza, Babibi and Dabura. Chiaotzu is also on the poster. Timeline *Age 737 - Kakarotto is born, Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Freeza and Cooler intercepts the course of Kakarotto's space pod as it heads to Earth. Freeza is later killed by Coola after a dispute. *Age 749 - Bulma travels to Mount Paozu for the 4-Star Dragon Ball. She meets Son Gohan and he accompanies her as they search for all seven. They meet and befriend many future allies: Master Roshi, Ox-King, Oolong, Puar, and Yamcha. They easily defeat Monster Carrot and Emperor Pilaf and have their first wish granted by Shenron. *Age 794 - The Vargas found this universe and invite the Earthlings to the Multiverse Tournament. Kulilin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Yamcha and Videl enter the tournament as contestants. Trunks and Bulma accompany them as spectators (novel only). Competitors *Kulilin - In Universe 9, Kulilin is the Turtle Hermit. It is possible that he was Muten Roshi's only disciple since Son Gokū appears not to have made much of an impact on Earth in Universe 9. In his first round, Kulilin soundly defeated Salza of Universe 8 in the first round, winning the fight by slicing him in two with a Kienzan. Kulilin fought against of Universe 3 in the second round, and narrowly lost due to Hirudegarn hitting him from behind. *Yamcha - This Yamcha is the "Android 17" of his universe through unidentified means, though he was a martial artist for a short time beforehand. He tries to appeal to a version of Android 18 that became a mass murderer and seems to break through to her after surrendering in their battle. Implied through Tien's reaction to Yamcha's loss, Yamcha competed in various tournaments similar to his original counterpart. He is married to Bulma and had a son named Trunks and a daughter named Bra. *Tien - Little is known about Universe 9's Tenshinhan other than the fact that he seems close to Kulilin and Yamcha and that he is among the strongest fighters of Universe 9. He defeated Sun Wukong of Universe 2 in the first round. He fought against U4 Buu in the second round, and forfeited after his Mafuba and Nibai Kikoho failed to defeat him. *Videl - Little is known about her. She fought King Cold from Universe 8 in her first round but she gave up after seeing him transform into his final form. Knows Kaioken. She is dating Yamcha's son, Trunks and the two have a child. Spectators *Bulma *Trunks *Elder Kai (Freed from the Z-Sword) * Category:Multiverse